User talk:Aemielius
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Aemielius! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Starbase" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 (Talk) 16:25, 2012 August 24 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Sign your posts Please sign your talk page posts by clicking the Signature button, located above the posting area, or alternatively by typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. This helps us to keep track of who wrote what. Thanks 31dot (talk) 23:50, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Recent edit If you can provide citations of where you got the information you added to the Starbase article, it would be appreciated. If you have any questions about doing so, feel free to ask. 31dot (talk) 23:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :31dot. Specific citations for auxiliary craft was difficult as it is rarely mentioned in dialogue but there are several scenes that can be used to show the assignment of various craft to different starbases. While it may be an assumption, I think with the available information it can be taken on faith that most starbases have at least some form of auxiliary craft. :As far as other assigned craft, frigates and such, that information comes from a retired US Navy, Master Chief Petty Officer that I work with and whose brain I often pick for information about shipboard and naval operations in general when I am working on a story or script. :I had to make certain adjustments of course because there is no mention of a 'Coast Guard' equivalent for Starfleet to help track local pirates; perform regular contraband checks on freighters, or perform extensive search and rescue missions while the bigger ships are out exploring and making first contacts. :Either way, I have re-edited the article until I come across such information and posted photos showing auxiliary craft assigned to various starbases :Aemiellius @ Wolverine Studios Machinima (talk) 06:38, December 2, 2012 (UTC) If there are certain scenes which show craft at a starbase, we can't really go as far as to make the broad assumption that all such facilities have them, even if it's likely. We only state what was specifically mentioned in canon. Speculation or original research from others is not permitted as the source of information. Just FYI, we do not sign our posts to articles; only to talk pages. 31dot (talk) 12:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC)